As most parents of little boys soon realize, one problem of universal concern is that toilet seats are not designed for sanitary use by small boys. The anatomy of small boys is such that when a small boy is sits on a toilet seat to urinate, more often than not the urine squirts out in the gap that is always present between the top of the toilet bowl and the lower surface of the toilet seat. Until such time as the child learns to direct the flow of urine into the toilet bowl, he inadvertently causes an unsanitary condition outside the toilet and sometimes on his own clothing.
In the past, various toilet training seats have been commercially available that include a cup like splash guard that typically extends above and/or below a training seat. The entire training seat is placed on top of an existing toilet seat. The disadvantages of toilet training seats are numerous. One particular disadvantage is that the boy has to be assisted onto the toilet seat because of the cup like splash guard that extends above the seat.
It would be highly desirable to provide a sanitary device that can be used with conventional toilet seats that does not materially alter the toilet seat, yet will permit the toilet to be used by small boys without concern that their inattentiveness or inability or lack of understanding results in urine spraying outside the toilet.